


【住在城堡AU】夏日之后

by snowflcgy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, 电影里真的有骨科别杀我, 魔改电影剧情, 黑的盾
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflcgy/pseuds/snowflcgy
Summary: 我们住在阿蛇的城堡里（





	【住在城堡AU】夏日之后

**Author's Note:**

> 包老师近作电影《We Have Always Lived in the Castle》的AU  
> 很黑很鬼畜的Steve（Steven）× 本质是个萌萌的堂哥Charles  
> 可能是个阿蛇骗财骗色教学.avi

“没走错路吗？”史蒂文回头望着。小镇中心已经有点远了，石墙和干净马路变成了平整的泥路，两边是茂密的矮灌木，在盛夏的阳光中翠色欲滴。  
“老哥诶，我怎么知道？”开车的人眯起眼，“你又没个名字，又没个地址，只说布莱克伍德大道，我从这条街的头载着你已经到尾了，你到底要找哪家？”  
“只说到了这条街一眼能看见，我还以为是什么大户人家！”  
“哈，你不会是想去那家吧？”  
“怎么？”史蒂文好奇起来。  
“唔唔唔。”司机挥挥手，“外乡人，自己去打听吧。”  
小汽车把他放在路边，一溜烟就跑得没影了，好像前面是什么狼窝虎穴。史蒂文把随身的工具箱换到肩膀上，挠了挠头，顺着平整的大道开始找路标。

史蒂文找到了一个名副其实的庄园。明显经过打理的矮衫将一大片草地和小树林圈了起来，布莱克伍德大道延伸到一处恢弘的铁门，铁门大得铁条中间的缝可以钻进一个瘦弱的孩子。大道继续向着草地深处伸去，一眼望不到庄园的主楼。  
史蒂文试着一推，铁门果然没锁。他背着工具箱穿过草地和湖畔，然后被人叫住了。  
“玛丽，玛丽，是你吗？”  
史蒂文沿着声音走上去，白色的漂亮砖楼前站着一位年轻女郎。  
“哦天哪，我认错人了，您是谁？怎么会找到这里？”女郎露出甜美的微笑，但不等史蒂文答话就不住地往楼上看，“查尔斯，查尔斯你在吗？你过来一下！”  
“啊！！！”查尔斯没来，倒是叫来了个还梳着辫子的少女，看到史蒂文立刻尖叫起来。  
“玛丽，玛丽你冷静，这是客人。”  
“康斯坦丝，父亲，父亲留下的书动了！我的魔法咒语让人打破了，现在还来了陌生男人！”  
“玛丽堂妹，这人是我叫来的。”闻声而来的查尔斯是个身材高挑的英俊少爷。他挡在了女郎康斯坦丝的身前，看都没看玛丽，只上下打量着史蒂文。  
“我是史蒂文·罗杰斯，是来修……”  
“是我修楼梯缺了几块板材，让他送来的。”查尔斯打断了史蒂文，对他递了个眼色。  
“你自己不走，还趁着我的咒语被破坏带人进来，是你要害康斯坦丝！”玛丽尖叫道。  
“玛丽堂妹，我是好心修个楼梯！你别把花园挖得东一个坑西一个坑才是。”  
“对不起，我们好几年没有生人上门了，我妹妹比较害羞。”康斯坦丝对着史蒂文抱歉地笑着。  
玛丽不叫了，瞪大眼睛盯着查尔斯，微弓着背像随时准备扑上去。  
“史蒂文。”查尔斯撇撇嘴，故意用昵称叫着刚认识的史蒂文，“史蒂夫，过来吧。”  
“等等。”康斯坦丝叫住他们，“罗杰斯先生，您带了锤子吗？”  
“我带了。”史蒂文在她面前敞开工具箱，从里面取出几把工具。  
“您很专业。”康斯坦丝笑了，又对查尔斯说，“木板不够的话，花园那边的小屋子里有。”

* * *  
“喂，你会修吗？”  
“我会，您叫我来不就是为这个？”  
“我会给你双倍的钱，你要修到完美。”  
“没有问题，查尔斯少爷，明天上午就可以走人了。”  
“哈？这么久？”  
“这楼梯本来是朽了一点，换块板子就行。您撬钉子的时候，把上下两块的裙边都锤坏了。”  
“……”  
“您再撬下去，这五级都要重新换了。”  
“哼。你根本不会修，得扣二十块工钱。”查尔斯冷漠地说道，把起钉锤随手一丢，开始坐在旁边吹风。这时康斯坦丝挎着一个藤条篮子来了。她揭开盖在篮子上的格纹餐布，拿出一碗切好的水果。查尔斯立刻软糯糯地叫着“康妮”，向她摊开脏兮兮的手掌。康斯坦丝噗嗤一笑，把水果喂到查尔斯嘴里，又对史蒂文说：“罗杰斯先生，歇一歇，喝口水吧。”  
查尔斯嚼着果肉，呜呜地附和了一声。于是史蒂文放下工具，走到一边喝水，眼睛却一直盯着那对兄妹。康斯坦丝举起手帕替查尔斯擦去额头上的汗。查尔斯眨着眼睛，说着“这里，糊住眼睛了”，并托住康斯坦丝纤细白皙的手肘。康斯坦丝被他吓了一跳，生硬地把手臂抽了回来，捏了捏手帕，才重新替他擦起脸来。  
“好了好了。”查尔斯制止了康斯坦丝，但送上和煦的笑容。他高高地扬着眉毛，嘴角甜蜜地弯起，全神贯注地直视着少女的眼睛。  
真是个草包。  
史蒂文喝足了水，又用冷水抹了把脸。他满可以在这个庄园多呆几天，不然这些下人活计可谁来做呢。

* * *  
“康斯坦丝！康斯坦丝！”

史蒂文的耳朵都快听出茧了。不出一周，他就摸清了这偌大庄园里几个人的脾气。  
看起来像男主人的是两个小姐的叔叔朱利安，实际上除了吃饭都在房间里。他的双腿被锁在了轮椅上，他的心则被锁在了书房里，吃睡都攥着他的小说手稿。毕生愿望就是完成这本“女儿们在庄园谋杀父母”的“纪实小说”，除此之外一切事物都不过问。  
小小姐玛丽倒是什么都想管，但是个还未长成的女娃儿，连每周上镇里采购蔬果米面都能手脚发颤。史蒂文主动提出代替她，被她再三再四地要求站在剥了皮的荆棘枝围成的一个圈里。  
“你是恶魔吗？”  
“我不是，小小姐。”  
玛丽施法不得结果，才勉强同意了史蒂文代替她上镇里。比起被镇上人看怪物一样围观，她宁愿花时间在大门附近多埋几个法器。  
庄园实际操持一切的是大小姐康斯坦丝，她穿戴着优雅的连衣裙和首饰，成熟温柔而沉默，对一切人事笑脸相迎，打理所有人的饮食起居。只要她愿意接收查尔斯，查尔斯就能顶着玛丽的白眼，一直在这里白住下去。因为父母双亡，康斯坦丝和玛丽两姐妹合法继承了这个庄园和数不清的财产。而漂亮的堂兄查尔斯就围着她俩苍蝇一样地打转，满以为自己的姓氏能分得一杯羹。  
住着一窝闷葫芦的庄园，每天都飘荡着查尔斯高声的聒噪，黏着康斯坦丝一会儿要吃一会儿要喝，让她上上下下忙得不可开交。

“康斯坦丝，你看！”查尔斯抱着一个铁皮盒子，叽叽咕咕，“这是金的，金的哇，能值数不清的钱！居然被埋在花园里！”  
“啊！”玛丽跟在他身后尖叫，却抢不过查尔斯，“那是我爸爸的表！”  
“看看，你们都看看。”查尔斯对着闻声而来的朱利安和史蒂文扬着盒子。  
康斯坦丝像个花陀螺一样旋转，带着无可挑剔的笑容，看看查尔斯，又看看玛丽。“查尔斯，或许，玛丽就是喜欢埋点东西？也伤害不到别人，就是一点小爱好，你看，爱好是无伤大雅的。”  
“可那是金的！我的上帝，康妮，你可不能放着她这么糟蹋钱！”查尔斯不甘示弱。  
“查尔斯，查尔斯，别生气。”康斯坦丝双手握起，向他恳求道。  
查尔斯最终软下来了：“你得管着点她。让她去吧，我跟你单独谈这事。”  
“好的。”康斯坦丝连忙答应下来，丝毫不疑有他。史蒂文趁机向她要求整修草坪的洒水器，她也立刻同意了。于是史蒂文挽起袖口，将洒水器接上软管，一边铺开一边慢慢退到了花园边灌木的阴影里。

过了一会儿灌木的另一边果然有人来了，是查尔斯。他在花阴下徘徊了一阵，似乎是觉得热，打开了边上的一个喷水器。轻薄的水雾洒在他的全身。  
这个胆大的浪荡家伙。史蒂文想。  
果然不久后康斯坦丝来了，看到的就是这样一幅情景。查尔斯随意地甩着头，亮晶晶的水珠从他的头发里折射出阳光的光彩，他的纯色衬衫湿了几处，贴紧了圆润的宽肩和鼓鼓的胸膛。再往下窄腰则被收在西裤和皮带里，因为颜色深还看不出水痕。  
“查尔斯！”康斯坦丝嗔怪道，取出手帕要替他擦。查尔斯退了一步，用手试图截断水雾、要泼到康斯坦丝身上。康斯坦丝小声尖叫了一声。查尔斯笑着上前搂住她的腰，将她带出洒水器喷射的范围。  
“小闺秀，小古板，你长到这么大，夏天还没玩过水吧！”  
康斯坦丝红着脸看着查尔斯，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“咳，海边，那就更没去过咯？那些漂亮的泳装，也是没穿过的。”  
查尔斯又哄近她。  
“我会带你去的。谁还拦得住你，康妮？我们去意大利的海边，雅典的海边，我会给你买最漂亮的手工帽子，我会带你去看看这个世界……”  
查尔斯没有露出糖分过度的那种笑容，只是半垂着眼，目光在她脸上流连不去。康斯坦丝的微笑看起来比任何时候都要放松。她凝视着查尔斯的神情，任由他越贴越近，咕哝着：“查尔斯，你，我们不……”  
查尔斯没理会，深吸了一口女孩的发香：“你想到哪里去了，我的小康妮？亲亲你哥哥的额头，我不是你最喜欢的堂亲吗……”

“嘶！”查尔斯几乎跳了起来，一小股水柱射到了他的眼睛。  
这时史蒂文从不远处跑了过来：“洒水器坏了，康斯坦丝小姐！”  
康斯坦丝吓了一跳，愣愣地看了看史蒂文，也不搭腔转身跑远了。史蒂文又对查尔斯道：“查尔斯少爷，洒水器坏了。”  
“我他妈知道。”查尔斯揉着眼睛，“……怎么了，你还有话说？”  
“没有。打扰到您和小姐说话了，对不起。”  
查尔斯把手放了下来，然后叉起腰看着史蒂文，指着放工具的木屋。  
“去那边说。”

* * *  
史蒂文和查尔斯一前一后进了木屋。史蒂文随手把工具放在木工台边，查尔斯则转着头四处打量。  
“史蒂文，花园修得差不多了，该给你结工钱了。”  
“呵。”史蒂文笑了一笑，“我不是由你骗的妞儿。”  
查尔斯拉下了脸。  
“结完了工钱，你就该跟庄园一拍两散了。你哄着康斯坦丝偷偷捞了好几笔，别当我没看见。”  
“查尔斯少爷哄着小姐们，捞到了一毛钱没有？”  
“你在说什么，我姓布莱克伍德，这个庄园都是我的。”  
“康斯坦丝这么爱你，却把她的钱锁在柜子里、让她妹妹埋进地里。这个庄园要是你的，她们的爸爸升天的时候就该是你的了。你要等到勾引妹妹的事情上报纸？康斯坦丝躲在这庄园里，还能继续当着她的怪胎，反正外面人都说她杀过人，她也好生生的。可你呢，堂哥？你说说看，你是不是比捞了好几笔的下人还不如？”  
“放屁，我和康斯坦丝是清白的堂兄妹。”  
“哼哼，过来。”史蒂文坐在木工台边上，诱哄道。  
查尔斯心下快速地盘算着，然而史蒂文不耐烦了。  
“过来。”史蒂文的语气变得生硬了，微微扬起头。查尔斯慢慢挪过去，犹疑着开口了：  
“那你要什么？多少钱？”  
“你说说看。”史蒂文撑起头，毫不掩饰地上下扫视着查尔斯的全身，“我喜欢你。”  
查尔斯似乎眨了眨眼，缓缓半蹲下身躯，与史蒂文平视。他的嘴巴微微鼓起，蹙起眉毛，眼角下垂。  
“你会保守秘密？”  
史蒂文笑了，对着自己比划了一个“闭上嘴”的手势，然后用拇指按住了查尔斯的嘴唇：“嘘。”  
查尔斯刚想说话，突然被史蒂文挟住肋下凌空而起，重重压在了墙边。  
“蠢货。”史蒂文凑了过来，吐出舌尖舔着拇指下的丰润嘴唇。查尔斯的眼睛骨碌碌地转着，拉住了史蒂文的衬衣。史蒂文不尽兴地松开了手指，改为扶住查尔斯脆弱的颈侧，将整个嘴唇都贴了上去。另一只手一用力又将查尔斯抬起来了几寸，插进查尔斯的双腿，让查尔斯骑着他的大腿，膝盖则不轻不重地压迫着查尔斯的胯间。查尔斯含着一根湿热的舌头，被用诡异的节奏磨蹭着口腔里的上颚，手腕被史蒂文牢牢地扣住，然后塞进了史蒂文勃起的阴茎。查尔斯为这突如其来的变故动弹不得，史蒂文还不满足，锲而不舍地勾住他的舌头，连带着嘴唇不客气地又啃又吸，像要嚼碎了吃下肚去。  
“痛，会肿，会肿。”查尔斯赶紧颤抖着说道。史蒂文果然停止折磨他的嘴了，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，然后退回来又紧紧地盯住他半开的嘴，像要把他的舌头烧一个洞。查尔斯听到史蒂文“嗯”地低吟了一声，阴茎在他的手掌里跳了两跳。柔软的脸颊磨蹭着他的下颌骨，然后滑进他的肩窝里。史蒂文不住地发出粗喘，炽热的鼻息搔得查尔斯脖子痒痒的。  
查尔斯怕极了，史蒂文滚烫的阴茎一刻不停地操着他的手心，还用两只手带着怪力粗鲁地揉捏着他的两瓣屁股。他觉得这他妈比挨打还疼，屁股一定会肿到明天。史蒂文的脑袋也随着节奏在他肩窝里乱蹭，他只得扬起脖子不让史蒂文的头发将他的下巴磨红。史蒂文舔了几下他的脖子，一阵麻痒让他差点尖叫出来。而史蒂文转到他的一边乳头上，隔着轻薄的衬衫含进嘴里，反复吸吮，然后一只手按住颤抖的查尔斯，另一只手拽住他的扣子。  
查尔斯叫道：“别弄坏我的衣服，求你了，等会怎么出去呢？”史蒂文抬头看了他一眼，然后一个使劲把一排扣子都强行拽开了。大概崩飞了几颗扣子，查尔斯也不敢动。史蒂文扶住他的滚烫的屁股，轻轻一托将他放在了木工台上，然后埋头在他胸前，或咬或舔，玩得不亦乐乎。  
查尔斯连忙又叫起来：“痛……痛啊。”但史蒂文这回不听了，甚至撮起嘴将乳头含进去，一边吸一边用舌尖拨弄。  
这是把他当女人玩了。查尔斯想哭，但一会儿痛一会儿爽，一点都叫不出来，只能张着嘴倒气，空余的一只手颤巍巍地摸着史蒂文厚实的背，希望史蒂文早点放过他。  
查尔斯不知熬过了多少时间，史蒂文的喘息越来越急促，终于拉住查尔斯的腰往桌边一拖，重重地撞了几下他的胯部，包住查尔斯的手一起握住史蒂文的阴茎又重又快地撸动了几下才松开。  
风流浪子查尔斯知道这会子史蒂文是在射精，于是闭上眼睛像一块破布一样瘫在桌上，生怕史蒂文叫他去舔。过会儿查尔斯听到衣服摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音，然后史蒂文拍了拍他：“你准备睡这儿？”查尔斯龇牙咧嘴地睁开眼，把衬衫往胸前拽了拽，弓着背逃远了。

“操！”查尔斯顺利地一路溜进房间，就看见自己的手提箱摊开在床上。衣服都被翻了出来，有些少了扣子，有些缺了袖口。他差点忘了这个房间以前属于他的死鬼叔叔——康斯坦丝和玛丽的有钱爸爸，因此玛丽恨他恨得要死。而他另一个可怜的老叔叔朱利安，大半辈子都在轮椅上，没那个闲心来偷东西。  
“巫婆。”查尔斯骂骂咧咧地进了浴室，拉上百叶窗。他脱下自己的卡其长裤，发现自己的器官半勃着，裤子里一塌糊涂。  
“操，操！”

TBC


End file.
